


A secret detective!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John found something in the flat!





	A secret detective!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asophogus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asophogus/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of 'babble' that lead to 'babbling'!
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"Oh My God! Sherlock, you need to read this!"

Sherlock turns his eyes slowly to look at his friend. "What?"

"You won’t believe what I found under the kitchen cabinet!" John was waving a paper with excitement! They were doing a little bit of renovation after the detective voluntarily set something on fire in the sink… He walks near the sofa and gives the man an old piece of paper. It was an old letter.

“Read!”

“Hum… _London, 5 May 1897,_ _Sir, I need your help urgently for a secret matter. The quality of your deductions in the case of Lady Hamilton's disappearance…”_ The detective continues to read silently and raises his head to glance at John. “And? Why is it something that excites you?”

“Don’t you see? A detective used to live in 221B! This is wonderful! I don’t know if Ms. Hudson knew about this…” He runs to the stair and calls for her.

“Boring. Anyway it’s easy to realize with the information in the letter that the mother-in-law was the culprit.” Then he turns back to the book he was reading.

John was now showing the letter to Ms. Hudson who become quickly as excited as John... They were talking loudly and rapidly to Sherlock's despair!

“I can’t see why all the fuss! Could you please stop babbling?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
